


Blade of Love

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Bullets hammered into the wall Gabriel was hiding behind.This whole mission wasn't going as planned.





	Blade of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write xD One day I'm going to write a longer serial killer piece because I like to write this kind of violence and bloodshed. 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Bullets hammered into the wall Gabriel was hiding behind. He was trapped in the damn hallway with no way out. In front of him, Asmodeus’ men were waiting for him, and behind was only a staircase leading down to Asmodeus’ personal entertainment rooms. Blood, torture, and death in other words.   
  
Gabriel had entered the building because he had a job to do and he was good at it. The problem he had at his hands was as simple as his job. His mission had been to go in, get the required information out of the safe and leave without being seen. The problem was the safe was in the entertainment rooms… and Gabriel had seen what Asmodeus doing in those rooms.   
  


Seeing red, Gabriel had lost it, but he managed to free those still capable of running away. He made sure they where free and told them where to go so they would be safe but the others… There were a few he couldn’t save and who didn’t want to be saved anymore. Three had asked Gabriel to end their suffering. They wanted to be with their loved ones again, who Asmodeus had taken from them before their eyes. Gabriel respected their wish even if it cost him a part of himself. He got their names and the names of their families and the day the fucker in his ugly white Colonel Sanders suit would meet his fate, Gabriel would be there… like the ones, Gabriel had collected the names from. They wouldn’t be forgotten.    
  
Gabriel growled when another hail of bullets hit the wall behind his back and reloaded his own Smith and Wesson M&P M2.0. It had been a gift from Sam, and now Gabriel would make good use of it. Leaning around the corner in a fast movement, Gabriel aimed for anything that moved. Before his enemies could react, Gabriel had already taken down three of them with only three bullets. Sam would be so proud of him. Despite his physical size, Gabriel preferred close combat because nobody could beat him with a blade.   
  
A bullet hammered through the wall Gabriel was once again hiding behind. Cursing, Gabriel robbed on his belly into the staircase and the door slightly ajar and returned fire until the clip was empty. Cursing the day and the universe in general for not having more ammo, Gabriel holstered his gun and went for his knife.   
  
It had been an anniversary gift from Sam. A 6,4-inch-long, Tech-Bowie blade with an extended clip point blade made of unique Japanese steal. The black edge was light, felt like an extension of his arm and Gabriel loved it almost more than Sam. The knife reminded him of Sam though the other man preferred guns to blades.  
  
Getting up from his crouched position on the ground, Gabriel checked again for the slim USB-Stick in the front pocket of his combat vest. No need to lose the damn thing for all the stress he had to endure now. Someone paid him and Sam good money for this information, and if they were lucky, they would get the next contract as well. Which meant hunting down and killing Asmodeus.   
  
Concentrating on his breathing, Gabriel listened for any sounds coming from outside. There was nothing first, but suddenly Gabriel could hear the crunching of combat boots on glass and debris. He loosened his grip on the blade. Someone was coming his way and this someone was breathing as loud as a racing horse. Smirking, Gabriel lifted both his hands, one with his knife and the other without and waited. The staircase was dark, and he was dressed entirely in black. The man would need to step through the door to check on him, and that would be his chance.   
  
Immobile, Gabriel waited for the man to pass him. No backup followed him, and so Gabriel jumped his enemy from behind, and before even one sound could leave his victims’ lips, Gabriel had rammed his blade into the man’s throat. There was no sound at first, but a few seconds later the coppery smell of blood filled the room and the man’s teammates reacted to the movements they sensed in the darkness of the staircase.   
  
They fired aimlessly into the darkness, but they only managed to hit their teammates’ lifeless body for Gabriel had rolled out of harm's way the second his blade had cut through the idiot’s throat like it was butter.   
  
Smirking at the rush of adrenalin and the hunt, Gabriel hid away in the darkness again. They wouldn’t make the same mistake twice and would send out another fool to die at his blade. Which meant he had to go outside at some point or he would risk getting trapped in this disgusting place.   
  
Gabriel was still considering his options when he heard screams, shots and angry growls from outside. Hiding once again on to his spot in the dark next to the door, Gabriel waited. More screams followed, but the numbers of shots decreased until they died down completely. The only sound left was the pained moaning of a few injured men, but even that sound died after a swishing noise, followed by a low gargling and then… silence.   
  
Gabriel was still waiting with his blade in his hand when a dark shadow moved around the corner. Tall, with grey fur and canines as long as his index finger, the beast Sam considered a dog and Gabriel a demon, looked at Gabriel with angry eyes and a bloody muzzle. The second Gram noticed who he was standing in front of him, he dropped his menacing stance and turned from a killer machine into a hundred and eighty pound puppy.   
  
Smiling, Gabriel petted the demon dog on his massive head and stepped into the main room. It was a bloody mess of dead people, sliced off limbs and destruction all over the area. Whistling at the carnage all over the place, Gabriel looked at Sam who sat smiling at the bar nursing something that looked like a very expensive scotch. “Just to make one thing clear, Samoose. **I don’t think of you as a protector. More like a distraction.** I can look out for myself fine thanks. I had everything under control.”   
  
Sam chuckled and slide off his chair, Gram by his side. “Oh, I know that Gabe, but it doesn’t mean you have to… and we both know that you will show your gratitude for my help later when we’re home. When you’re your knees with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock before I can enjoy the beautiful sight of you riding my dick while I lay back and enjoy it.”  
  
Snorting, Gabriel threw his blade at Sam… who caught it around the handle right before it would have embedded itself into his chest. Sam smirked at Gabriel and tossed the knife back at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
